Minato! The Spiky Yellowish And Somewhat Powerful Ninja!
by Otaku-Flash
Summary: A young Minato just had a peaceful academy life, until a certain redhead appeared
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One : Innocent Ninja!_**

There was a slight breeze in the beautifully warm morning. It was silent except for the birds who were singing yet it didn't distract 'him'. He knew it was only about time for the peace to be disturbed, "Minato~" A calm gentle voice called. The young yellow haired boy seemed to be sitting his in back garden somewhat focusing. His eyes widened hearing the gentle voice, he swallowed spit knowing he was in trouble if his mother used a calm voice. "Come to your room right now!" She yelled in a scary manner. Minato sweatdropped remembering he forgot to clean his room.

The yellow haired boy scratched the back of his head in a carefree manner. "Don't play innocent with me young boy!" His mother playfully punched him in the stomach. Minato fell to the ground coughing, he knew when his mother punches you should always dodge yet he didn't see it coming.

"S-Such strength as always..." Minato's father mused

After a few seconds, Minato got back to his feet putting an innocent smile on his face. "Sorry mother, I was too busy training... After all, the Genin exams are soon." He defended himself hoping he got through to his mother. His father decided to take his son's side on this, after all he didn't want to see his wife get angry, he knew what she's capable of.

"C-Calm down Misana..." Minato's father attempted to calm down his wife.

"Hmm? You want a fight too Kento?!" She dared in a dark scary voice.

Minato sweatdropped watching his mother beat up his father. He took this chance to quickly sneak away, he was finished cleaning up his room anyway. His eyes shifted around observing his surroundings until it landed on the window. He looked back to check if his mother was still occupied which she was. He simply took little steps back until he was literately in-front of the window. He opened the window quickly grabbing until his scarf and jumped out leaving his mother dumbfounded.

"This is your fault!" She yelled at Kento

"W-Well... At least he cleaned his room..." Kento sweatdropped

Minato was wearing a plain white jacket with green streaks with simple black trousers and a red scarf. "Hey Minato!" Minato looked back to see his best friend Fugaku so they both walked to the academy together. Once they got there, they saw a lot of people crowding around an area so they pushed their way to the front.

"You Uchihas are nothing but weaklings" Said the Hyuga boy known as Raizek

"You Hyugas are just full of shit?" Said the girl

"Mikoto vs. Raizek, I wonder who will win!" A person from the crowd shouted. Mikoto flipped backwards as so did Raizek, they were both going in for the final attack; instead of punching him like everyone expected, she kicked him hard... In the balls.

"Well that's gonna leave a mark." Fugaku laughed.

Minato just smiled, he had known Mikito for all his life and known she was not the one to take chances.

The classroom was filled with chatting, mostly about what happened earlier. The yellow haired boy was simply reading a book, waiting for his teacher to come in. His eyes observed around him before landing on Raizek who was sitting staring straight forwards. Minato wondered about Raizek and why he would pick a fight with Mikoto, he was too deep into his thought he didn't realize that Raizek was looking at him. It took Minato a while to shake the thought out of his head, Raizek said to Minato, "Hey weakling I heard that you jumped out your own window to escape your mom" Minato was usually considerably polite to others so he tried to answer with no anger in his voice, "Who told you that" he said, "HAHAHAHAHA HEY GUYS ITS TRUE MINATO DID JUMP OUT THE WINDOW" Exclaimed Raizek. The classroom burst out in laughter with the exception of a few people.

"Okay, Okay...Quiet down kids." The teacher finally arrived late. The yellow haired boy had to put his head down in shame. The teacher watched the class settle down into their own seats paying attention to him. His eyes scouted around watching each student individually, he could tell that Raizek was in a good mood, Mikoto had a smirk on her face and Minato's cheeks were as red as a tomato. "This is what happens when you let children be ignorant." The teacher mused. He then folded his arms to his chest with a smile, "Today we have a new student..." He commented looking towards the door. The door opened as everyone was excited to see their new classmate... Well most people did. A young girl walked in with long red hair, she had a small tint of red on her face indicating that she was nervous.

Everyone began whispering which got the new student even more nervous. "M-Maybe . . . I shouldn't have come." She thought as she noticed almost everyone whispering, but she was going to make a good impression. She wasn't going to let some kids make her nervous; after all, she was probably stronger than all of them.

"Her name is-" The teacher was cut off.

"Uzumaki Kushina ya'know!" She shouted... Forget that, she yelled... No, screamed... Yeah... She screamed. It was too late, she screamed it already.

She covered her mouth with her hands looking at everyone's reaction. Most of them had an amused look on their face.

"Hahahahahaha, did you hear her scream her voice" One began to laugh

"Look at her red hair – it sucks" Another laughed

Even Raizek at one point had a grin on his face. Minato just frowned at the lack of respect to the new student, he actually thought the red hair looked good on her and also felt a burning sensation in his cheeks. He turned to his left as he felt someone looking at him, it was Mikoto. . She was sitting next to him, was she there from the start? The female Uchiha shrugged before turning back to look at Kushina.

"Be quiet all of you!" The teacher yelled making sure they felt the killing intent in his voice. "Sorry Kushina, my class is not properly trained yet." He calmly said before glaring back at the students. "Would you like to take a seat?" He asked. Kushina simply nodded walking up to sit on the spare seat next to Raizek, the Uzumaki felt a shiver down her spine once she looked at Raizek's pure white eyes.

"Let me remind you all, the Genin exams are in three weeks. I do not know what you will be tested on but make sure you train all your jutsu." The teacher lied as he began the register. Minato stared at the red hair, He had never seen hair this colour before.

Small Omake : Minato slowly opened the house door, inside he saw his mother patting a baseball bat on her hand with a dark smile, his dad was tied down to a chair with all sorts of bruises on his face, "Not cleaning your room and jumping from the window eh?" Minato gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Team Seven!_**

Minato wore his headband proudly, he was overjoyed that all his classmates passed the exam, "Now the teams will be revealed!" Minato was brought out his thoughts, "I bet we would get awesome teachers cause were in the middle of the 3rd great ninja war." Fugaku whispered, "Team one…" Started the teacher, Minato wasn't paying attention, he was too anxious of which team he would get, "Team Seven – Minato Namikaze, Mikito Uchiha and…" So far so good Minato thought, "Fugaku Uchiha!" HELL YEAH! Minato mentally shouted. "Uh, what about me?" Said Kushina, the teacher flipped through pages, "It appears you are not in any team – Would you like to pick one to be in?" The teacher was extremely dumbfounded of the fact that two dead-lasts of the passing exam were able to get the exact same score in the exam despite their distant in the classroom. Kushina looked around only to find glares being shot at her indicating "Don't join this team or your dead meat" She found team seven, A weak innocent boy and two Uchiha's that would make a great couple. "Team Seven" She decided. "Your teacher will be Sannin Jiraiya!" All the kids froze; the great toad sage would be teaching them?

Team Seven sat for hours, "WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI DATTEBAYO" Kushina yelled, everyone else just sat there wondering the same thing. Kushina stood up and got the board rubber, "Kushina-san what are you doing?" Minato questioned, "His fault for being so late" Kushina replied, She ran back over to her position hearing footsteps. Raizek's and Fugaku's eyes beamed at the prank wondering if that silly trick would actually work on mother fucking Jiraiya.

The door opened slightly while Minato was already stood up ready to greet their new teacher, a man was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. (Stolen from wiki ._.)

The board rubber fell and landed perfectly on his head, "HAHAHAHAHAHA" Kushina laughed, Jiraiya didn't take notice of it, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU" Fugaku shouted, Minato didn't like how they were treating a great ninja like him, "Out doing some research" Jiraiya giggled, they were all confused except Kushina who called out, "YOU PERVERT" Everyone's brain clicked, they understood and all looked towards Jiraiya.

Everyone was on the academy rooftop, Jiraiya examined them slowly, "Why are there four of you brats?" Jiraiya said, "Special circumstances" Raizek said acting cool, Jiraiya looked at Kushina. His eyes widened seeing the red hair – An Uzumaki!

"Uh… Lets start with introductions, ! I'M THE HERMIT OF MOUNTMYOBOKU, THE WISE AND IMMORTAL SPIRIT – THAT'S RIGHT, IT IS I THE TOAD MOUNT OF SAGE!"

Everyone sweatdropped wondering what shit he had been drinking, "I am also thinking about making another one to do with women but I haven't thought of it yet, you guys have to say things you like , things you dislike ,hobbies, dreams for the future, that kind of stuff."

"You first blondie," Jiraiya pointed, "I am Minato Namikaze, I like reading books, I dislike people being made fun of, my hobby is practising fuinjutsu and my dream for the future is to be hokage, That's kinda wimpy to aim of hokage Mikito thought "You next, Uzu-red haired one" Jiraiya said, "My name is Kushina Uzumaki ya know, I love ramen, I hate my red hair," Minato frowned, he liked the red hair – Kushina carried on, "My hobby's is pulling pranks on idiots and my future dream is that i'm gonna be the first female hokage ya know!" No one dared to think of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero a wimp like Minato! Well, at least not since the incident. Unusual for an Uzumaki Jiraiya thought, "What about you Uchiha," Jiraiya said, "I am Fugaku Uchiha, I like seeing new jutsu's, I dislike bloodshed, my dream for the future is to make the best sharingan technique that no one ever thought of, oh and my hobby is to hang out with Minato! That's pretty ironic to dislike bloodshed since ninja's are all about killing Jiraiya thought, "I guess am next so - I am Mikoto Uchiha, I like dango, I dislike Hyuuga's, my hobby is fighting and my dream for the future is to be with a certain somebody" Mikito said while blushed. (which everyone minus Fugaku took notice of)

"Interesting team, meet me at training ground three tomorrow at seven and *stern look* do not eat anything or you will puke."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: The Bell Test!_**

Everyone was at training ground 3, Minato read about the bell test and told Fugaku about it so they both ate breakfast, Kushina ate breakfast anyway fully knowing about what might happen but Mikoto stayed obedient and did not eat breakfast that morning.

They waited for half an hour before Mikoto's belly started rumbling, "Didn't you eat breakfast?" Fugaku asked her, she blushed and replied, "No, Jiraiya-sama told us not to" Minato spoke up and said, "He told us not to so that we are weakened out of hunger." "Here, Have this riceball, I figured that at least someone in the group would not have breakfast." Fugaku offered, "Thanks Fugaku" she said while munching away at the riceball. Minato knew that Mikoto has a crush on Fugaku so he wouldn't dare ruin her precious moment. Kushina sat on the other end of the tree feeling left out until – "THE GREAT TOAD SAGE HAS ARRIVED!"

Jiraiya placed an alarm clock on a wooden post, "Listen up brats, this is called the bell test, I have two bells, the two people that can get this of me can officially be in Team Seven and–" "Why are we doing more tests?! We did our shit at the academy!" Kushina shouted, "That was just to see if you were good enough - this is the real test, so as I was saying, and the people who don't get the bell are sent back to the academy, "WHAT!?" Mikoto jawdropped, "The people that fail also don't get this limited edition ramen and are strapped to a wooden pole while watching everyone else eat it, The time limit is 12 o clock, 3,2,1… GO!"

They all shot off into what they thought were good hiding places, at least they know how to hide Jiraiya thought, "LETS FIGHT RIGHT NOW" Kushina screamed, they all sweatdropped, Uzumaki's aren't usually like this Jiraiya thought, Jiraiya threw three kunai's at her which they all missed, "You call yourself the great toad sage with that accuracy? Bullshit," she mocked, That's not it Minato thought, only in last second timing Kushina realized that they were explosive, BOOM – the sound echoed all over the training ground, Kushina was on the floor unconscious ,Jiraiya spotted Minato throwing a strange kunai near Kushina and in an instant–he disappeared, "Teleportation?" Jiraiya looked over again to find Minato and Kushina gone. Minato smirked, it was his latest invention, it required him to spend at least a day making one so he only took three with him. Mikoto saw this as an open opportunity and shouted, " Fire style : Fireball jutsu" Jiraiya dodged it pondering if a genin should have enough chakra to use that jutsu, Mikoto then ran back into the trees knowing she had just revealed her position.

Jiraiya came out of thin air and casted a genjutsu on Mikoto which caused her to faint and fall to the ground, Mikoto called out "Fugaku my love, where are you?" Jiraiya was after Fugaku next, the Uchiha genin used smoke bombs that made the surroundings foggy and then did a roundhouse kick to Jiraiya which he blocked with only his left hand so Fugaku jumped back, he then charged at Jiraiya with a kunai and something just managed to touch the bells before Jiraiya kicked it, "Clever, you used a bushin to make a frontal attack and you went and tried to grab it from behind by also using the smoke to your advantage." Jiraiya after finishing his speech, disappeared. Fugaku was looking around confused to see where Jiraiya was but then a hand came out of the ground and pulled Fugaku in. Damn Fugaku thought while he was being pulled into the ground. He then saw Mikoto walking around confusion, "Haha Mikoto loves you" Jiraiya laughed before searching for his next prey.

Kushina woke up kind of dazed to see trees and a medical kit lying next to her with a note from Minato "I dressed your wounds and injuries, next time don't charge in without a plan" Kushina then looked at her hands and arms to see that it didn't hurt anymore, "I am gonna get that ramen no matter what," She said and got up. She looked around and saw the bells on the ground "This is my chance!" she shouted while running to get the bells when a rope pulled her feet and within 2 seconds she was hanging from a tree upside down, damn it she thought. Jiraiya was standing in front of her holding the bells, "Next time don't charge in without a plan" Jiraiya said "I should have listened to Minato…" She pouted, once Jiraiya was gone she cut the rope using a kunai from her mouth, she saw the bells lying on the floor again but she learnt her lesson and went to find the others to Jiraiya's dismay

Mikoto had just snapped out of her genjutsu and was walking around to locate Jiraiya when she heard Fugaku saying, "Mikoto is that you, can you help me, im stuck" she followed the voice and saw Fugaku "OH MY GOD FUGAKU'S HEAD IS ON THE GROUND AND ITS TALKING TO ME" She screamed and dropped to the ground unconscious. "Great" Fugaku said.

Minato was running through the tree's in the direction he knew Fugaku and Mikoto was in, he stopped and threw one of his flying thunder god kunai's in a bush, Jiraiya held the kunai but was surprised to see that Minato had kicked him with the speed of light. "I see, this is a single-use teleportation jutsu based on fuuinjutsu, I'm impressed with the craftsmanship of this."

**_Omake: The Incident_**

This is about what I referenced about "not since the incident" in the last chapter.

Kushina strolled through training ground 3, she liked it the most, "My first day sucked dattebayo…" she said to herself quietly, unknown for her, three boys were watching her, "Now?" said a slim figure, "Now" whispered what seemed to be the head of the gang. "This is just like a real ninja mission!" said the third voice, Kushina snickered and went deeper, she was an Uzumaki as well as prank Queen of Konohakugure – no one could sneak up on her. When she felt like she put enough distance she turned around and shouted, "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD SNEAK UP ON ME, HUH!?

"Crap, she caught us" a voice came as three boys came out of the bushes, "Hey tomato hed, its time for harvest" a skinny boy teased

"I don't care who you are but LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kushina shouted.

"Hear that guys, she's in a bad mood" Laughed the boy in middle, Kushina gave him a death glare, Minato – who had just been passing by "coincidently" ,just stood behind the tree closest to him while watching the whole scenario. He couldn't make out what they were saying but in a few minutes time he watched Kushina beat up all of the boys simultaneously, only the leader remained with one knee on the ground. Kushina took this opportunity and kicked him in where the sun don't shine repeatedly until blood stained his trousers and he was lying on the ground unconscious. Minato then adapted a new fear of Kushina and when she looked his way he almost pissed his pants, Minato then exited the training ground and was heading to the academy to tell everybody what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four: Series Of Events._**

Kushina ran through tree's until she reached Fugaku's head in the ground and Mikoto unconscious, "Thank goodness, Kushina help me!" Kushina went closer to Fugaku but in 2 seconds she was hanging from a rope upside down, "Jiraiya must have put a trap incase someone were to rescue me" Fugaku said, "DAMN IT ALL!" Kushina raged.

Minato knew he couldn't battle Jiraiya so he used substitution and continued running towards his teammates, at least this guy uses logic Jiraiya thought, once Minato came and saw Fugaku's head in the ground, Mikoto unconscious and Kushina hanging from a rope, he face palmed.

"Guys, we need to work together if we want to get those bells" Minato said, "There are two bells and four of us, whats the point in working together?" Mikoto said, "There are two bells to confuse us and work independently instead of using teamwork," Fugaku said.

"So… We need to use teamwork if we all want to pass?" Kushina questioned

"Exactly" Minato said

Jiraiya glanced at the alarm clock, there was only 1 minute left, "I guess they're going to fail then," Just then two large shurikens came at him, he stepped to the right but realized there was trip wire all around his feet, he then jumped up only to be shot at with a fireball and then kicked with lightning speed.

BEEP! "Damn it, we didn't have enough time and failed" Mikoto said, "Not quite" said Jiraiya, "You guys used teamwork to even topple the great Jiraiya"

"So, do we pass or not" Asked Kushina.

"You passed" Jiraiya said

"WOO" Said Mikoto

"F*** YEAH" Shouted Fugaku

"I didn't know Fugaku could swear that loud" Minato though

"Am going to be genin ya'know!" Shouted Kushina.

"Do you want to celebrate with some sake?!" Jiraiya asked eagerly.

Before any responded he had already drank it

In the far distance the hokage shook his head looking at his crystal ball, "Only Jiraiya" he said, "Only Jiraiya…"

Minato came home, "Mom I became a genin!"

"Well… Good for you, when I was your age, I was already a chuunin" His mother said

"But you said you became genin at 11" Minato said

"Are you arguing with me?" Misana said

"No mom I wasn't" Minato said quietly

"Well good cause I thought I would need to teach someone a lesson, after all your fathers in hospital and my knuckles haven't been used in a while yet." Minato's mother said cracking her knuckles.

Minato was fucked

(Next day)

"Team Seven, your first mission will be catching a cat named Tora" The Hokage said waiting for the immediate response he knew Kushina would have.

"I call bullshit! Our first mission should be something like defending a daimyo from assassins or something like that!" Kushina shouted

"Watch your mouth in front of the hokage, brat" Jiraiya said

"Missions are ranked from hardness, from A ranked to D ranked missions, A are kage level missions and D are genin ranked, genin ranked missions are usually small tasks like cleaning vandalism or pulling out weed from a garden, all these missions bring money to our village, protecting diamo's from assassins are B or A ranked, you are just a new batch of genin and you have to begin from the bottom." Explained the hokage

"So… We're just doing things that people aren't bothered to do themselves?" Fugaku asked

"Pretty much" Jiraiya thought

"Flash in position" Minato said

"Flame in position" Fugaku repeated

"Am in postion but why am I called love bird?" asked Mikoto

"Uhhh wait... IN POSITION NOW" Kushina shouted

"Ouch" they all thought while putting their hand on their ears.

"Three, Two, One, GO!"

Mikoto, Kushina and Fugaku all jumped towards Tora, the devil cat jumped and they all smashed their heads together in an unsuccessful attempt to catch it. Minato jumped over the bunch and caught Tora with one hand, "Showoff" They all said

LATER

"Ohh My Tora!" An overweight woman said while strangling the cat to death.

"No wonder she ran away" Mused Kushina

"I think it deserved that" Said Fugaku

"Team Seven, your reward is £400" (I don't know what that is in japaneese so I just used English)

"We each get £100 each then?" Said Minato

"Looks like we have no problem with that" Mikoto said

"WHERE'S MY SHARE THEN!" Jiraiya screeched

Minato was at home sharpening his kunai's, "Minato, Fugaku's here" His dad called out. "The Hokage summoned Team Seven to his office" Fugaku said

"Team Seven I have called you all here because something has happened (dramatic music)" The Hokage said

"Well what is it?" Jiraiya said

"Team 9 has not come back from their mission, we haven't sent out rescue teams yet because you are the only team available and it it's a B rank mission." The Hokage said while making a face to Jiraiya that said, "I only said that but its actually a C rank"

"I've been waiting for a mission like this to come for a long time, dattebayo!" Kushina said

"Why pick us, we're just genin" Minato asked

"You have Jiraiya – one of the three legendary Sannin" The hokage lied

So its all to do with Jiraiya the team thought.

Team Seven gathered infront of the village gates two hours later with all of them wearing ear pieces and loaded with their gear, "You guys ready" Asked Jiraiya "Yes" They all moaned "lets go!" He shouted.

They all dashed through the tree's until Jiraiya said that the scent of Team Nine split into three ways, "Me and Kushina will go one way, Mikoto and Fugaku shall go the other path and Minato will go in the other." They all went their separate ways like they were ordered to.

Minato sped through tree and started to get bored, he imagine a small fandom in his head.

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

_(Ooh, give you up)  
(Ooh, give you up)_  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
_(Give you up)_  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
_(Give you up)_

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

This is kinda catchy He thought

-Reader note: At the end I was bored


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five : The Mission_**

Minato kept on imagining the fandom and adding stuff like Fugaku singing it and cats flying around until he felt a small tug on his leg, he immediately jumped backwards deflecting all sorts of weapons flying at him. He looked around and saw no one around, he concluded that the enemy base must be near, he had to be quick thought – the enemy could know that someone triggered their trap,

(Using Earpiece) "Flash here, I found a trap which means the base where Team Nine is must be near, over and out." He said receiving no response, he threw one of his kunai's in the air with another one in his hand, once he teleported in the air he looked all around until he saw four guards located around what seemed to be a base camp, he threw the kunai in hand in the air again, it shot in the air and landed in the smallest camp, Minato caught a glimpse of barrels of win before he left. He used a match stick to light up the pitch black area and found team nine (and sensei) tied by a rope unconscious, he heard voices so he ran and hid behind some black bags.

"You would think that these three brats took out more than half of our ninja's but they fell for a simple knock-out gas trap, konoha brats should be trained more in espionage – don't you think?" A figure laughed, Minato made out the village headband, it was the hidden wind village! They became a hidden village just a few month ago and they never did anything other than missions and events. (Using Earpiece) "Flash here, it's the hidden wind village, am not sure but am going to teleport you all here" he said, "Alright but I will take it from here once you teleport us" responded Jiraiya. Once the guards had left Minato completed his word while wasting his chakra seal (he has one in this fanfic and its on his arm), Jiraiya made a motion for them to stay put, he threw a kunai to release the rope and grabbed them, "Minato teleport us back to Konoha, I'll lend you the chakra." Jiraiya whispered, "WHAT, ARE WE JUST GONNA RUN AWAY!" shouted Kushina.

Mikoto and Fugaku had similar thoughts but face palmed, she shouted… IN AN ENEMIES BASE, "WHO'S THERE" and the tent faded away (probably some guys jutsu), before they knew it they were surrounded by ninja, "BAKA, OUR MISSION WAS TO GET TEAM NINE NOT FIGHT THEM, MINATO DO IT"

Minato felt a surge of chakra in his body enough to do the flying thunder god but he looked at Jiraiya, "I wont do it"

Fugaku backed him up, "Yeah running away doesn't sound too good" "What's the point in learning jutsu's if were not even going to fight" Mikito said, everyone looked at Kushina expecting her to say something similar, "Uh, what they said…"

Jiraiya wanted to throw them off a cliff but he was forced to block an incoming kunai, "Fine, but once this is done I get half of the mission money" Jiraiya said "Stop yer ranting an let do tis" everyone sweat dropped at the guy who said that and then he dropped to the ground, everyone else did the same. Fugaku and Mikito looked at each other and they revealed, "I didn't want to ruin your moment of joy on the ear piece Minato but everyone else was also in the tent…" Minato's head dropped in a depressed manner and they continued, "We just couldn't find the place were they were, me and Fugaku were in the biggest tent which was the food department when we noticed that shinobi were eating the food as fast as a Akimichi and we decided to pull a little prank…" Mikito said devilishly.

Author note: I am looking for this fanfic, a white haired child (OC) mysteriously ends up in an alleyway with a laptop.


End file.
